The Kittypet
Characters Frosty: Silvery tabby she-cat with lavender eyes and one white paw Pixie: Bubbly black she-cat with green eyes Rhino: Dark gray tom with blue eyes Estie: Golden and white she-cat with amber eyes Kit: Small white tom with amber eyes Tabby: Small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Frosty yawned and stretched, curling her tail til it brushed her spine. Raina sighed in comtempt, and rolled over. Frosty gasped and darted out of the way just as Raina's back flopped onto the heap of blankets where she had been sleeping. Frosty trailed her tail across Raina's spine, and she shivered. The blond Twoleg sat up, grunting and rubbing sleep from her eyes. She smiled when she saw Frosty, who was purring up against her arm. She pulled Frosty close and stroked her back for a moment, before setting her down to get ready for school. * * * * As soon as Raina had left, her mother let Frosty out of the house before she went to work. Frosty bounded across the lawn to the fence and bounced to the top. "Pixie!" She called, scanning the lush green grass of her neighbor's yard for her friends black pelt. She sighed when her friend didn't appear. Her mistress must have left for work early and forgotten about Pixie. She turned to the left side when a flash of gray caught her eye. A heartbeat later, broad shoulders knocked her off the fence. She howled with alarm as she hit the ground. "Hey, forest cat. I thought you were never distracted, always on guard." She spat at Rhino's paws, and he lept back to avoid the ball of moisture. The dark gray tom was as close to a Clan cat as a kittypet could get. He had broad shoulders and powerful muscles that rippled under his dark pelt. His sleek and glossy fur always had the musty scent of the forest, even after a bath. "Hi, Rhino. You seen Pixie? She wasn't in her yard." Rhino shook his head but nodded towards the stretch of woods at the back of Frosty's yard. "No. But Kit's in the woods. Tryin' to catch a mouse to impress Tabby." The beautiful brown tabby she-cat was bored by Kit's poor hunting skills, though no one besides Frosty could ever catch a meal for all of them. Kit wanted badly for Tabby to take a liking to him, but all she wanted was a strong Clan cat to protect her and their kits. Kit was hardly more than a kit himself, in terms of strength and skill, and would never be able to take care of Tabby and young ones. As if on cue, Tabby leapt over the fence the blocked Frosty's yard from Pixie's. for she lived on the other side of the black cat. "I heard that Rhino. You know very well that Kit is ''only ''a friend. Nothing more." As she finished, a white tom slunk from the woods, a stiff elderly mouse in his jaws. Kit's eyes were sad and depressed as he dropped it at Tabby's paws. "Yeah, well. Here; you have it. I don't have an appetite," Kit muttered, turning to go back to his house. he lived on the other side of Rhino, who lived on the other side of Frosty. She murmured sympathetically as he disappeared over the fence. Kit always had an appetite. It seemed his eyes were bigger than his stomache, and even if he was full, he kept eating. Estie was crossing the road to join Tabby, Rhino, and Frosty. She was Rhino's mate, though their only litter of one kit had died at birth. Pixie suddenly powered through the small hole at the bottom of the fence and nearly bowled Estie over as she danced to Frosty's side. Rhino growled low in his throat; a warning. She gazed steadly back at him as Estie stumbled to his side. "So, what are we doing today? All of us are here, except Kit, but I heard him leave," She mewed, throwing a glance at Tabby. The young cat only sniffed and examined her claws. "How about we go play fight in the hollow?" Frosty suggested. They often had hunting and battle competions, which took place in a small cleared hollow in the woods. They had taken two days filling it with moss so no one got hurt. The others nodded. Rhino flexed his shoulders. "Sure, I've been itching to use some power," He growled, clawing at the grass. Frosty rolled her eyes and led the way to the clearing. Her closest and first kittypet friend, Tabby, padded beside her, and they murmured quietly the whole way there. She couldn't believe that she had gone from being a ahfl-starved Clan cat, to a fat and underexcersized kittypet. She sighed, thinking about old friends and family, and if she would ever see her old home again.